Avatar: Ladies in Love
by TheWestDriver
Summary: A series of oneshots of the yuri/femslash/shoujo ai relationships from Avatar. Includes Katoph, MaiTy/Mailee, Azutara/Kazula, Maitara, Katuki, Azulee/Tyzula, Azuki, KyaxUrsa and crack ships. Rated for language and content.
1. Still and Silent: Azulee

A/N: I don't own Avatar.

All of these chapters will be oneshots. Most of them are crack and may seem a little OOC for the girls. But whatev. Onto Azulee.

**Still and Silent**

_Azulee: AzulaxTy Lee_

Azula's amber eyes watched with annoyance as Ty Lee flipped around the room. She chattered about something, probably Mai and Zuko, as she cartwheeled. Her hair flew everywhere, but she never paused to put it back in place. Azula couldn't imagine leaving her appearance in such a state of disarray.

She drew a long, slender finger across her own palm. Ty Lee was bothering her more than she ever had. Not because they were alone, or because she was still talking, or even because she had almost knocked over a vase.

Azula was miffed that Ty Lee wasn't paying attention to her. The _princess_. On the sofa. She wanted the circus girl to look at her with fear and awe of her beauty.

That was why she was so upset. Ty Lee was having a grand time working her body to a sweat and Azula was not taking part in it, whether by command or by partnership, the latter of which was rare.

Ty Lee was her toy, not a person, and she had to be reminded of that fact.

Without warning, Azula stuck her leg out from its position on the couch, tripping up Ty Lee in her walking handstand. She pounced with a hungry smile on the fallen girl.

Ty Lee, sprawled in fear beneath her attacker, tried to scramble out of her reach. Azula pressed her arms to the ground.

"I like you better when you're still," she growled.

Ty Lee stuttered, "B-but, Azula, what did I do?"

The princess' long fingers firmly held her beneath the jaw, making it impossible to speak again.

She leaned closer, "And silent."

When their lips first met, Ty Lee had been afraid that Azula had pulled back and was no longer giving commands. But she leaned over the girl, very close to her mouth, and said, "That's better."

From then on, stillness and silence were not always so terrible to Ty Lee. Whenever they were alone she stopped bouncing and talking. She obediently sat at Azula's feet until the princess grabbed her collar to pull her up into a kiss.

Ty Lee knew that when Azula called, there was nothing else to do but answer. So when the princess wanted stillness and silence, Ty Lee was happy to oblige, pinned quietly beneath her.

xxxxx


	2. In the World: Sin

**In the World**

_Sin: SongxJin_

She had collapsed in the road alone, hungry, and exhausted. The sun beat down on her dusty back until she hallucinated about a mother and daughter standing over her.

She thought she heard the woman say, "Last time we took someone in he betrayed us."

But the imaginary girl said, "I won't let her die all alone out here."

Then Jin let her eyes close completely.

Song and her mother carried Jin between them, dragging her feet in the ground. She slept for nearly two days when they put her to bed. Song feared she would die of dehydration.

But she woke up, voice all crackly, and begged for water, which Song was happy to supply. She explained her escape from Ba Sing Se after it had been captured. Her family had been caught, but she ran for days to make her getaway from the Fire Nation soldiers.

She was all alone now. Except for the pretty nurse that always kept watch for her.

Song stayed near her without ever coming too close. They did not touch, except at the beginning when Jin couldn't walk alone. They never shared the occasional longing glance because Song was too busy cooking or cleaning or helping some other refugee. Jin thought once that as Song fluffed her pillows they would kiss. But they didn't and Jin berated herself for cowardice.

Jin stayed awake at night later than the rest of the people in the house. She sat on the porch; stargazing and dreaming until it was hard to remember that Ba Sing Se was gone.

On the coldest night, Song approached her silently with a blanket, surprising Jin greatly.

She spoke softly, "I would hate to see my favorite patient get sick."

"I'm your favorite? Well, that's good," smiled Jin. "You're my favorite."

Song folded her legs to sit next to her. Jin noticed that she came closer than usual.

"I don't think I'm anyone's favorite anything," said Song.

Jin stopped smiling as she looked directly at the other girl.

"You're my favorite person in the world. Don't ever doubt that."

Song bowed her head for a moment before she walked inside as Jin cursed herself for being so forward.

They did not speak for two days, never meeting the other's eye or making small talk.

After a long day of work, Jin lay on her bed looking at the wooden ceiling. She heard the door open and watched Song enter like a ghost.

Song laid next to her, pressed against her body, and whispered into her ear, "You're my favorite person in the whole world. And I don't doubt it anymore."

She pressed her head down against Jin's shoulder, hiding her blushing face.

Jin lightly touched her head her and whispered back, "Then everything's perfect."

xxxxx

A/N: Yay for background character love.


	3. Disaster: Tuki

**Disaster**

_Tuki: TophxSuki_

"Every time I see her, I wanna punch her in the face!" screamed Toph. "Not that I see her, but you know what I mean!"

She tried explaining this to Aang, but he couldn't understand why it would be so difficult to give Suki a place to spend the night. Toph had a house in Gaoling, so she seemed like the best choice for the traveling Kyoshi Warrior.

Their entire evening together had been spent in awkward silence, neither of them really knowing why, but both unwilling to break the ice. Suki felt that her relationship with Sokka had put her on Toph's bad list. Toph felt Suki was flaunting her dating life to enrage the blind girl with a bit of pointless jealousy.

At dinner with Toph's family, Suki had gone on and on about her boyfriend until Toph thought she would die of asphyxiation. They retired to her bedroom a half hour later still bristling.

"Don't you have anything better to talk about?" mumbled Toph.

Suki shot up from her seated position, "Are you really going to be like this?"

"Yes," said Toph, a little surprised by her reaction. "I'm going to be exactly like this until you find a better topic of conversation. I already know about Sokka. I _know _him. And I have known him for a long time."

Suki bared her teeth, "Well, so have I! I'm not some floozy trying to move in on your territory or something just for fun! I wouldn't do that to you!"

The blind girl turned to her as if she could see.

She sneered, "You're a bit late for that, doll face."

The other girl boiled. Suki tackled her from across the room and pushed her against the wall. Toph made no move to break her hold.

"What do you want from me? What more can I give you? I've saved your life, I've been a good friend, I've been a good girlfriend to someone you claim to care about! What more do you want!?"

Toph lunged forward and caught Suki's lips with her own. It was clearly not the same kind of kiss as last time; in the water when they were so embarrassed it hurt.

She held herself there for a long moment before she peeled back to say, "I'd like to hear more about you. And less about Sokka." She could hardly believe that her sudden words had been the truth.

The taller girl released her grip and stumbled back to the bed. She looked very confused, but almost elated too. She blurted, "I-I don't feel the same way."

Under normal circumstance, Toph Bei Fong would have been devastated at these words. But she felt Suki's heartbeat falter for just a moment, revealing her lie through the ground. They went to bed in an enveloping silence.

The heartbeat raced long into the night until Suki finally fell asleep, and Toph was certain she'd made a lasting impression. From then on, Suki's heart fluttered every time Toph came into her view.

The Earthbender was glad she wasn't the only one pleased by their disastrous evening together.

xxxxx


	4. The Really Unusual Day: Mailee

**The Really Unusual Day**

_MaiTy: MaixTy Lee_

They sat together on the soft grass near the river. Mai lay with her eyes closed, propped against Ty Lee's stomach. Ty Lee dreamily played with the taller girl's hair.

Mai took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"When was the first time we kissed?" she asked.

Ty Lee pursed her lips. "Do you mean _kiss_ kissed, or just kissed?"

"Just kissed. It would be rather thoughtless of me to forget the first time we kiss kissed."

Ty Lee giggled.

"Oh! I remember," she said. "It was my first time in Omashu. Your bad day, remember?"

Mai turned to Ty Lee with a lopsided grin, "It became a really unusual day, thanks to you." She rolled back over when she recalled the story.

_Omashu was the most bleak and appalling city in the world according to Mai. She spent hours at a time just wishing for something interesting to happen, never having any luck with her desire for action._

_Until one day she did. _

_Her brother had been kidnapped; although Mai doubted the accuracy of this term considering the naturally curious personality of her baby brother. Her parents were furious, and rather depressed, but blamed a great deal of the tragedy on Mai. She was babysitting him at the time of his disappearance._

_Then Azula arrived, all confident and foreboding, and offered Mai a chance to get out of the house, which she immediately took. She ignored the slight uncomfortable nausea she felt at the princess' proposal. _

_But with Azula came Ty Lee. Perhaps the only person Mai could muster up a smile for. The little acrobat flew to her side with a warm hug._

"_Mai! I heard about your brother, do you think he's alright?" _

_Mai shrugged, "He's probably off making friends." _

_But nothing went well that day. Azula told Mai not to trade the crazy old king for her sibling and they flew into battle against a Waterbending girl and her brother. They were winning until the stupid Flying Bison knocked Mai and Ty Lee into a pile of wood. _

_They gathered themselves up, with an addition of bruises and cuts, and walked back to Mai's house. Azula was still chasing the bald boy. _

"_Ugh," said Mai. "What a terrible day."_

_Ty Lee stretched her arms, trying to loosen out_ _her shoulder, "It wasn't too bad! At least_ _we got to check out the competition."_

"_And lose to them. I didn't hit my target once," muttered Mai. "I hate this place."_

_Whirling around, Ty Lee faced Mai with a very serious expression._

"_So you're having a really bad day?"_

_Mai, still flustered, said, "Absolutely horrendous."_

_Ty Lee stood on her tiptoes unexpectedly and kissed Mai on the bridge of her nose. _

"_What was that?"_

_She didn't answer, but kissed her again on the cheek. And again on the jaw. She placed little pecks all over Mai's face._

"_What are you doing?" yelled Mai. But Ty Lee was too busy smiling and kissing to answer her. _

_Mai tried to avoid her friend, but soon found herself being chased by a silly laughing girl around the steps to her house. Ty Lee was positively beaming. _

"_You'd better stop that!" said Mai. She narrowly avoided a kiss to the head. Ty Lee snorted and continued laughing. It made Mai chuckle just a little bit. _

_Ty Lee challenged, "I bet you can't make me stop!"_

_The girl being chased stopped moving long enough to laugh out loud. As soon as Ty Lee dove in to get her nose, Mai pecked her lips with a quick kiss. _

"_I bet I just did," said Mai. The circus girl was still smiling, although her eyes were much wider. She grabbed Mai's wrist and pulled her inside._

"_At least now your day isn't so terrible, right?" she asked. Mai smiled and nodded slightly, while Ty Lee congratulated herself on another mission accomplished. _

Xxxxx

A/N: Is anyone else reminded of Elphie and Glinda with these two? I love them to death!


	5. Role Reversal: Azutara

**Role Reversal**

_Azutara: AzulaxKatara_

The guards always let her in without being watched. It was certainly her right, her prerogative even to see the prisoner she had placed in the asylum when the Avatar defeated the Phoenix King. She was one of his heroic friends, and seemingly his lover, after all. Besides, Azula had not been able to Firebend since the first time she had been institutionalized.

They would always let Katara see Azula alone in the cold room. Even three years after their great battle she came to see her old adversary.

So one day, a dark and stormy afternoon, the Waterbender shut the door behind her with a gentle click and advanced on the former princess sitting in the corner. Azula, who still disliked human interaction, had noticed that this was how the routine always started. Then Katara would sit in the stone chair and stare at her until Azula acknowledged her presence.

The young woman in the chair was not the same hero known by the outside world. This was a very different Katara.

This was a Katara who causes pain and makes Azula cry after she's left her alone. Who calls her monster, and tries to purge the evil out of her broken system. Who grabs her throat hard so that she knows pain too. This Katara seems to relish Azula's pitiful whimpers for forgiveness, but always ignores them.

Long ago, this sort of treatment would not have fazed the Firebender. But she had cracked since then and had become so weak that even her guards pitied her. She never even spoke unless it was screaming from her own nightmares. This was a girl who was once so cruel that her living soul had expired from hatred and now sought fullness in loneliness.

After nearly three years of calm insults, Katara's verbal torture had turned physical. The inmate had fallen to the ground in her corner and begged for the Waterbender to stop explaining why Azula's mind was so black.

With flashing eyes, Katara pulled Azula to her knees by her hair. The Firebender still maintained enough pride not to cry, but her pale lips quivered.

"Do you understand that everyone will hate you until the day you die?" said Katara serenely.

Azula moaned, "Then just kill me, please, I don't want to be hated anymore!"

Her torturer let her fall down, shaking all over, before she left the room with a look of disgust on her face. Azula curled up and wept. She did not eat that day, she did not sleep that night, and she did not move once. The guards came in to make sure she was still breathing.

She knew that Katara's words were true, and she knew that it would have made her happy at one point in her life. But now she was ashamed and afraid and wanted to apologize so that people would stop the feelings that burned her heart.

But she was completely alone for many days. The guards, who she was starting want to see more of, had given her food three times a day and never spoke to her once. The doctors just made sure she hadn't accumulated any diseases or broken bones in her madness. Azula was so cold all the time that she even wished Katara would come back just to make her miserable. At least then she would be able to talk to someone who would listen.

Finally, the Waterbender returned. She did not sit on the thick stone chair, but knelt right next to Azula. It was the closest they had ever been without the Firebender being in pain. This time Katara broke the routine and spoke first.

Her voice was soft, "Do you really want to die, Azula?"

The girl cradled herself in her arms. She looked up at Katara with the most pained expression she had ever known.

Her breath was labored, and only a choked whisper came out, "Yes."

Katara looked out the small window as she spoke.

"Then I'm never coming back to see you."

Azula's heart pounded. She didn't understand why, but she knew that she needed the other girl to stay. She wanted her to come back, even if it was only to hurt her.

"Please, don't. Please. Why are you doing this?" she was losing control of her emotions. Her heart was breaking without knowing why.

She hiccupped and the first tears fell. Her face twisted in grief while she balled her fists on the hard ground. It was not rage, not fear, but desperation.

Azula gripped Katara's shoulders, "Stay with me!" But the blue-eyed girl kept her face passive. "Please, please, you're the only one who comes. The only one! Please, don't leave me alone again!"

Katara pushed her off roughly and said, "You deserve to be alone."

Without warning, several things happened at once.

Azula screamed, "I need you!" as a burst of orange flames erupted from her hands. And Katara smiled as she started crying.

Collapsing, Azula gasped, "It was an accident. I didn't mean to!"

Katara did not say anything, but quickly wrapped her body around the prisoner. Azula practically melted in her arms; she buried her tears in the shoulder of the other girl. The Waterbender kissed her forehead, only making Azula cry more, and said, "I know you'll probably always hate me for what I did, but please know that it hurt me too. But, Azula, I'm so happy you can bend again."

Then she understood. Azula finally understood the years of torture. The brutal words and malicious looks were all an attempt to make her angry enough to Firebend. And yet it wasn't until Katara threatened to leave that the feeble flames had appeared.

Overcome, the princess lifted her head and kissed Katara fully and softly on the lips. Still weeping, she pressed her face against her neck. She whispered, "Will you still come to see me?"

She felt Katara gulp and nod.

Things began to change after that.

Azula's fire became stronger every time Katara came to visit. It was not blue, nor would it ever be again, but she savored the warmth it brought her anyway. After several months, Katara petitioned for her release on the grounds of reformation and it was granted. Azula returned to the palace, much to the chagrin of everyone.

It didn't matter to her though, because Katara was there every step of the way and her words only became more loving.

xxxxx

A/N: Wow for evil!Katara and abused!Azula. I always wanted to see Azula return to some semblance of a normal life after totally losing it in the finale. If Katara could put her in prison she could take her out too! :D Azutara goodness.


	6. I Can Tell: Topherbee

**I Can Tell**

_Topherbee: TophxSmellerbee _

Smellerbee's relationships never lasted more than a few weeks. First, things would go perfectly and she would never take the time to look to the future because everything in the present was so nice. She didn't even have to consider "true love" into the equation because it never really mattered to her anyway. Except when she was alone.

Her relationships were full of mistakes that could have been avoided with a bit of deliberation and time, but she always dove in too soon. For example, Jet had always piqued her interests, infatuated her really, and she was ferociously loyal to him, but he would rather seek revenge on the Fire Nation than spend time with her. Still, she ignored this fact to be his girlfriend. Two weeks after their first kiss they were both single again, but still friends. Then, Lake Laogi took Jet out of the picture entirely.

On the other hand, Longshot had always been a stable force in her life. He was quiet, usually too quiet for her taste, but never hesitated to make her happy. He was wise, and strong, but lacked the sort of personality she was truly drawn to. She dated him anyway, nearly a whole month, before that crumbled too.

Being single wasn't so bad. At first.

But now, when Fire Lord Zuko threw huge celebrations for his friends and allies, Smellerbee wanted a freaking date. Even quiet Longshot had made quick friends with that acrobatic Fire Nation girl.

Standing against her customary wall, she swirled some fruit punch in a cup and tried to ignore the smiling happy couples that surrounded her. Another girl, named Toph if Smellerbee was remembering correctly, came and stood next to her.

"Parties suck without a date, don't they?" she said.

Smellerbee was mildly offended at her comment, "Who's saying I don't have a date?"

"Whoa now. I'm just saying, we should stop holding up the walls of the palace and start cutting a rug. How about it?" she smirked a little bit and extended her hand.

"Are you asking me to dance?" she asked. The girl looked up and it suddenly became clear to Smellerbee that she was blind. How did she forget? She probably thought the Freedom Fighter was a boy because of her voice. "Listen, it's Toph, right?" The girl nodded. "Toph, I'm not a guy, I'm a girl, if you couldn't tell."

Toph laughed, "I can tell. Are we gonna dance or what?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Smellerbee's shoulder and pushed her to the center of the dance floor, which was currently unoccupied.

The Earthbender turned to the band and yelled, "Play something fast and fun for a change!"

With a stern face, the conductor picked up his wand and held his hands aloft before swinging them rapidly through the air. He smiled like a little boy and started to groove to his music. The drums pulsed loudly and were joined by the trumpets and horns. Soon a group of strings chopped the room with a rhythm that made it impossible stand still.

Toph moved with power and speed in a dance that could have also been a fighting form. Smellerbee did her best to match, but was quickly overwhelmed by the urge to just keep moving. They twirled and clapped and laughed until the entire dance floor was filled with everyone jumping to the beat. It was the most fun they had ever had at a party.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted. Toph and Smellerbee had spent the whole time together, and even walked out with each other. They promised to come and go together for every royal engagement in the future, at least until they each found a date.

Their dance partner plan worked perfectly because they both wanted to have fun at social events. Their future dinner plans worked perfectly because they both had similar tastes in food. Their opera and orchestra plans worked perfectly because they could both be moved to tears by the music, then pretend to have something in their eyes, and still laugh about it later. In fact, they went on like this for several months, and both girls stopped seeking a boyfriend to keep them busy. Toph appreciated Smellerbee's confidence, spirit, and kind demeanor, even if she did her best to hide it under a tough shell. Smellerbee liked that Toph could be a trustworthy, solid person without sacrificing her outgoing personality like other people she knew.

However, it wasn't until Sokka asked, "So, how long have you two been dating?" that the thought even occurred to them. They backed out of the conversation with uncomfortable excuses.

Smellerbee felt the question sting at the back of her mind for the rest of the day. She was determined to ask Toph about it that night at dinner. She always had a good answer.

It was a rare evening when they both wore dresses. Smellerbee tugged awkwardly at one of her straps when she asked suddenly, "Are we dating?"

Toph took her glass away from her lips and set it on the table. "I've never been on a date before, so I don't really know. Have you?"

Hanging her head, Smellerbee said, "I've dated two guys in my life. Neither lasted more than a month, so I'm not really an expert about this stuff."

Toph smacked her hands on the table, making other patrons of the restaurant stare, "Well that's great! My record's already better than theirs! In that case, we should definitely be dating."

Smellerbee couldn't help but laugh at the smile gracing her friend's lips.

"I guess- well, I guess that means we're officially dating then," said Smellerbee. Curiously, she felt like an unknown weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I like spending time with you, and you haven't gotten tired of me yet, so this is good, right?"

Toph nodded, "This is great!"

That night they did not kiss, but they held hands until they parted ways. And that was how their relationship continued. Things were slow, but fun; and perfect when they finally happened.

xxxxx

A/N: I was listening to _The Anthem (Calabria Remix) _by Pitbull ft. Lil John and Enur when I wrote the dance scene. Spazzing out to that song is the best. I figured Toph and Smellerbee needed an awesome tune to party with.


	7. Matchmaker Iroh: Jing

Matchmaker Iroh

**Matchmaker Iroh**

_Jing: JunexMing _

"C-C-Captain!?" screamed the young soldier. "There's a giant- a giant, um, thing attacking the men!" He ran back to the sound of scuffling.

Ming rushed to her troop in fear, only to discover they were all lying stiff-as-boards on the ground. The captain rolled her eyes when she saw a Shirshu hiding in the bushes.

A tall, dark haired woman crouched in the clearing, holding out her hands. She tried to coax the large animal back to her with food. "Come out, Nyla! Those mean soldiers aren't going to scare you anymore." She held up a cluster of grapes, "Snuffly-Wuffly, don't worry about them."

From behind her Ming said, "You must be June. And I take it this is your Shirshu?"

The other woman did not turn around, "You must be Captain Ming. And your troop of Firebending idiots."

"I suppose my Firebending idiots were under the impression you could control your little pet," Ming retorted with a sly smile.

June stood up slowly. Her face was unruffled, but her words were sharp.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Taking out a scroll, Ming said, "Fire Lord Zuko and General Iroh have requested your presence at the Fire Nation Capital. You're to be awarded for your assistance in the coup of the Phoenix King."

The yellow parchment unfurled in June's hands. As she read it she said, "Iroh's message told me to meet you here for something important. He's clearly an old fool." She finished reading, "Hmm, for a second I thought you said 'rewarded.' Not 'awarded.'" She handed the scroll back. "No thank you then."

Ming tucked the parchment back into her belt and took a glove from her pack.

"Iroh is not a fool," she said. "And he figured you would say that. He told me to give you something that your Shirshu could track me with, and that from now on I'm your liaison to the Fire Nation, in case you change your mind."

Ming gave her the glove. Nyla the Shirshu sniffed it excitedly.

After a moment, June fixed her eyes on the soldier. She looked back with a challenge on her face.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you around," she said as she mounted Nyla.

Ming smiled, "I guess so."

Leaving Ming in the clearing with her plank-like platoon, June heard her call out, "Goodbye, June. Goodbye, Snuffly-Wuffly."

June scowled, but quietly thought that Iroh could have picked a worse liaison. At least she was attractive.

xxxxx

A/N: SUPER CRACK! I love that these two had maybe, I repeat _maybe_, a half-page of dialogue in the whole series combined. FYI- Ming was voiced by Serena Williams.


	8. The Word Association Game: Katoph

**The Word Association Game**

_Katoph: KataraxToph_

They liked to take moonlit walks together, usually holding hands or giving a piggyback ride if they felt adventurous. Tonight, their fingers were intertwined under the rainy night sky as they played the word association game.

Waterbending an umbrella, Katara tried to think of a quick answer to Toph's word.

"Let's see, let's see, um, Yue?"

Toph snorted, "That's literal! You can't say 'Yue' when I say 'Moon' because Yue _is_ the Moon."

With a mock scowl, the Waterbender let Toph's side of the umbrella fall for just enough time to splash her with some rain. Toph wiped her face, "Fine, whatever! We'll play it your way. Next word: Sun."

"I guess, well, Zuko," said Katara. "Oh, wait. Did you mean like a daughter or son, or like the hot-glowing-ball-in-the-sky Sun?"

"A hot-glowing-ball-in-the-sky. But Zuko's a good answer anyway. Are all of your answers about other people?" Toph asked.

Katara shrugged, "They don't have to be, but that's usually the first thing that comes to mind. Is it your turn yet? I have a good word."

"Fire away."

Katara said, "Sick."

"You," said Toph matter-of-factly.

The falling rain on the stone road was the only sound. They stopped moving.

"What?" said Katara in a very flat voice.

Toph waved her hands in the air, "No, no, no, no, no! Not like that! I mean, every time you come around I get sick." She smiled.

Katara did not.

"How is that a good explanation? You said I make you," she mumbled, "sick."

"Wait, please. Katara, that's not what I meant." But Katara had turned away with a frown.

Spinning her around to grab both of her hands, Toph said, "Every time you come around my stomach hurts so much that I think I'm going to puke. We've been together for a while, but I still get butterflies when I even think about you. Sometimes I think I'm going to pass out when you hold my hands. Once, when we kissed, I thought I had died because my body just didn't know what to do with itself. So that's what I mean. You really make me sick."

Katara furrowed her brow. She said, "Are you being serious?"

She said, "Katara, I'm being so serious right now that if you said, 'serious' in the word game I would say, "me.'"

Cracking identical grins, the girls hugged under their umbrella. Toph could barely hear anything over the sound of her own pumping heart. Katara placed her chin on the younger girl's shoulder.

"You make me sick too," said Katara.

They released from each other to keep walking. Toph softly stroked Katara's hand with her thumb.

"Wanna keep playing?" Toph asked. "I'm making a new rule. We can't answer with people any more because the word is gonna be people we know."

Katara nodded, still smiling, "Alright then."

"Sokka," said Toph.

"Doofus," said Katara.

"Aang."

"Avatar."

"Really?" said Toph. "That's all you came up with for Aang? Nothing creative, like Twinkletoes?"

Katara wrinkled her nose, "Hey, it was the first thing that popped into my head. It's your turn, missy! Let me see… Azula."

"Nutjob," smirked Toph.

"Iroh."

"Advice," Toph said in a low voice.

Katara chose not ask what advice Toph had ever received from Iroh, but continued with the game.

"Suki."

"Paint." Toph pointed to her face, "Face paint."

"Katara," said the Waterbender.

Toph did not hesitate, "Flawless."

When her words registered in both of their brains they immediately started blushing. Katara's eyes flickered up to Toph, who was still trying to hide her red cheeks. She took Toph's face in her hand and kissed her lightly.

"Sorry I got all mushy," said Toph. "I didn't expect me to say that."

"Mushy isn't always bad," murmured Katara. "And I think we should play this game more often. It's giving me quite the confidence boost."

They giggled and kissed again, walking back together in the rain.

xxxxx


	9. Deadlock: Azuki

**Deadlock**

_Azuki: AzulaxSuki_

The princess had no need to visit the Boiling Rock. It was a mere fancy that brought her to the prison the first time. Well, a fancy and the reports that Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors was being interrogated there. She'd heard that the girl was unbreakable: nearly two weeks of constant torture and disgusting conditions had not shattered her spirit.

But Azula was beginning to feel personally threatened by the girl. She knew when she defeated her and the other warriors that their uniforms would be indispensable for the infiltration of Ba Sing Se, and she had also assumed that their leader would be full of valuable information about the Avatar and his whereabouts. But so far, the soldiers at the Boiling Rock were coming up short on acquiring it.

This was because Suki was furious. She had never been prepared to see the day that the Kyoshi Warriors would fall at the hands of three girls. And only one of them was a bender. One! Her pride stung more every time she thought about that terrible day. When she was transferred to the Boiling Rock she mentally promised herself that she would not be defeated again. Not by anyone.

It became clear to both of them that they were at an impasse. Azula, the unstoppable force, hit Suki, the immovable object, much harder than she anticipated.

But she had a plan. First, Azula tried the basic but useful tactic of destroying someone's hope. She also had some of the guards tie the girl to a chair, just in case she decided violence was the answer.

"If I recall, there was a Water Tribe boy that asked me about your location," she drawled, stepping into Suki's cell. "I think I told him you were dead. Oh yes. I remember now. That's why he started crying. It's a shame he died so disgracefully, crying like a baby."

A much weaker girl would have believed the princess, but Suki simply nodded. Her neck was rather bruised and the movement hurt, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"I bet it wasn't for me. Sokka always cried around ugly girls. He said it was a waste of a perfectly good female body," Suki said with a very solemn face.

Azula's eye twitched, but she regained her composure. The slight movement was not lost on Suki. Apparently, Princess Azula was quite touchy about her appearance.

Stepping lithely to the prisoner, Azula sighed deeply and sat in her lap. Her arms lazily hung about Suki's shoulders. This was another one of her favorite forms of torture. Gentle physical contact that might, or might not, lead to something more. Male prisoners tended to break when she used this trick, but she was interested to try it on a female.

"Does it bother you to smell like a dog?" said Azula. She touched a small gash on Suki's chin.

Suki shook her head, still very serious, "Does it bother you to look like one?"

The Firebender ignored this, but was quite miffed inwardly. With the facade of camaraderie she said, "I've always felt that you and I were kindred spirits, but all you do is insult me." Her face loomed closer to Suki's. The princess started to grin, "I thought we could be friends once everything was said and done. Or at least, you could serve under my rule."

Suki, mustering up the sultriest voice she could, said, "Only if I get to be your concubine."

Azula leapt up from her lap immediately. She was taken aback by the prisoner's ability to make her red in the face. Sneering, she realized that the Kyoshi Warrior was playing her own mind games. And she was winning.

"Little whore," said Azula with a nasty snicker. "I see the way you want to play. I'd always heard about the all female Kyoshi Warriors, but I never thought the rumors were true."

Suki's heart twisted. Once again, Azula had managed to enrage her. She had no retort, so she kept her mouth shut.

Her captor returned to her place on her lap, this time in a straddle. She laced her fingers together on the back of Suki's neck, sending chills down her body. With a scoff, she pressed their lips together with such violent force that Suki's mouth was numb. She leaned back with a look of arrogant satisfaction.

Wide-eyed, Suki loosened her whole body under the princess.

"What's wrong, peasant? I bet you liked that more than you're willing to admit," said Azula. "I'm sure you've never been kissed by royalty before."

Suki looked with shock toward the light under the door of her cell. She said, "No. It's just- it's just that I'm a little surprised. Most of the guards are better kissers than you."

Like a livid mask, Azula's face warped into its natural, threatening state. Suki almost laughed.

Without another word, the princess conjured up a bolt of blue lightening that ripped through Suki's body like daggers. The chair contained her spasm, but the whole prison could hear her screams.

Leaving the cell, Azula hissed at the guards, "Don't touch her until I return. We have unfinished business."

Suki, slumped in the chair, let the pain wash over her. Her eyes closed with a fleeting sense of victory.

xxxxx

A/N: Woohoo! Suki (mentally) kicked her ass! Sorry for being super cliché about the prisoner/torturer relationship, but I couldn't resist some catty insults. Plus, who doesn't love blushing!Azula. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Finding the Birthday Girl: Tophlee

A/N: This one's a little bit different because it's Sokka's POV. I really like this pairing. :3

**Finding the Birthday Girl**

_Tophlee: TophxTy Lee_

Holding a small box, Sokka awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. He lopsidedly grinned; hoping one of his friends would point out the birthday girl he knew. Ty Lee was turning seventeen (along with her six sisters), and after knowing her for years, he still couldn't tell her apart from her siblings.

He made a mental note to have mandatory nametags at the next party. Slapping him on the back, Toph stepped next to him. She said, "I bet you still don't know which one is Ty Lee."

"Maybe we could brand them. They all look identical," mumbled Sokka under his breath. He glanced around the room full of Ty Lee's family members. "Even her mom."

Toph said, "Oh, c'mon. They may look the same, but they all have different voices. Ty Lee doesn't even walk the same way. She's lighter on her feet."

He scratched his head. None of the seven sisters had anything to define them from the others in his mind. They were identical septuplets! How was he supposed to know which one was Ty Lee?

_It's like an army of girls in pink, _he thought.

Toph pointed to one of them, "Alright, Sokka. Try to guess which one she is. Is it her?"

The girl took a sip from her glass, smiling as she talked to Katara.

"Uh, yes?" guessed Sokka.

"Nope, that one's left-handed. Ty Lee is a righty." She pointed to a group of three of the sisters standing in a corner with Mai and Suki. They ate shish kabobs and joked around, "How 'bout them?"

He shrugged and nodded, not bothering to speak. He figured he was wrong anyway.

"Nope again. They're eating meat. Ty Lee is a vegetarian like Aang. That also rules out that one next to Iroh, so you're down to two. Any more guesses?"

Sokka saw that one of the girls was slow dancing with a Fire Nation noble and the other was sitting alone in a corner, looking a bit forlorn.

He pointed to the dancer, "That's gotta be her."

Toph shook her head. "Wrong. That one is married, actually. But I didn't think you'd notice that. She's wearing a ring so big that even I can feel it."

She moved away from him to go to the corner. Sokka watched the Earthbender sit next to Ty Lee, perking her up immediately. He saw the acrobat's hand come to rest on Toph's knee as she leaned forward to say something. Toph slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out a jade necklace. She hooked it around Ty Lee's neck as she blushed.

_Why is she so red?_ he wondered. Tired of standing alone, Sokka went to the corner with the two girls. He handed Ty Lee his small box saying, "Happy Birthday!"

Ty Lee smiled and opened the present, revealing a stuffed Tigerdillo. She said, "Thanks, Sokka. It's so cute!" She put the stuffed animal in Toph's hands so she could feel it.

Toph squeezed it gently, "It's super soft. Good choice, Soks."

_Ignore the nickname_, sighed his internal monologue.

"Thanks," he said. He stared at them for a moment, but mumbled a short goodbye and walked away when they didn't say anything else. He felt like he was intruding on a date with those two.

Handing him a shish kabob, Zuko and Aang watched the party with Sokka.

The girls' heads were very close together now and they held the Tigerdillo between them. Ty Lee chuckled at something and kissed Toph on the forehead. Her lips lingered long enough for Toph to reciprocate with much more passion. _Much_ more passion. Their hands roamed over each other's hair, necks, and shoulders.

"Whoa," gurgled the boys.

"Are Toph and Ty Lee's sister, like, together?" asked Aang, leaving his mouth ajar.

Sokka said, "Actually, Toph told me that one's Ty Lee. And it looks like she would know."

The Avatar said, "I still have trouble telling them apart." Sokka agreed.

Zuko folded his arms, "I've been calling them all 'birthday girl' so I don't get them confused."

Luckily, it was easy to find Ty Lee the rest of the night. She was the one that carried a stuffed Tigerdillo, wore a jade necklace, and had a pretty Earthbender by her side who kissed her neck when no one was looking.

Or at least when she couldn't feel Sokka, Zuko, and Aang watching with wide grins.

xxxxx


	11. A Good Read: Maizula

**A Good Read**

Maizula: MaixAzula

Dark circles had formed under the princess' eyes in her sickness. Her tired body lay bedridden for almost three straight days without showing signs of recovery. The worst part of the whole situation was not feeling weak or worried about her appearance, but being bored and unable to sleep in her empty bedchamber.

She forbade visits from her friends, hating the idea that they see her in such a feeble state; but she was beginning to regret her decision to be quarantined. She sneezed and groaned into her pillow.

A knock at her door startled her. She heard a girl's voice flatly say, "If she's half as bored as I think she is, she'll let me in. Move." She recognized Mai.

"Azula, may I come in? Your ordeal is much too dull to be left alone. We could both use some entertainment."

Considering for a moment the repercussions of being seen by anyone but the doctors, Azula decided she would rather have Mai's company. Raspy and crackly, she called her in her room.

Mai paused at the foot of her bed. Her face showed no emotion as she said, "You look terrible."

Boiling, Azula rasped, "I could have you banished for that."

"But then who would read you this terrible story?" She waved a leather-bound book lazily next to her cheek. Azula didn't recognize it.

"Ugh. I'm not in the mood for a story. Get me a tactical essay or something more interesting."

Mai sat next to her on the big beg, curling her long legs underneath her. She opened the book and said, "You'll like this one. It's the worst book I've ever read in my life and I was hoping we could destroy it together."

At the sound of destruction, the sick girl sat up a bit more. "Go ahead then," she said.

In her normal monotonous voice Mai began, _"Long ago, there was a beautiful Fire Nation woman who lived in a time of crisis, fending off demons of the Water Tribe for the sake of her true love, a prince."_

"Please tell me it isn't going to continue this way. I might vomit," moaned Azula.

Mai said with a semi-smile, "Just wait. I'll skip to the good stuff. Basically, this bimbo is fighting a giant fish that has her boyfriend tied to a rock and is threatening to eat him. It never explains how he was captured by the fish, or why the fish can talk. But, whatever."

She read again, _"The sunlight reflected off of her flashing purple eyes, which were normally a gorgeous light blue-green, but had changed colors to do battle with the monster."_ Azula tsked. _"The girl, bending the strongest fire in all the land, cried out to her love in a singer's voice, 'I will save you darling!' He bravely called back, "Yes, my love! I know! You are named the Beautiful Phoenix for a reason!'"_

At this, Mai could not help but snicker. She said, "Her other names include 'Shining Star' and 'Unequalled Pride of the Fire Nation.' Oh, and she's an orphan that taught herself to be the greatest bender in the world. And her hair is '_the color of gold_.' I just thought you should know."

Azula was grinning, "I hope she dies at some point. Please tell me she dies." She had scooted closer to Mai to look at the book.

"Shall I skip to it? I think so, yes. Here it is, '_The noble battle had come to a close and the beast emerged from the sea, holding the beautiful hero in its teeth. The force alone would have crushed a man, but she managed to hold it at bay with the last of her epic strength. With the grace of a dancer, she touched the monster and whispered, "I forgive you for your sins." Her last breath echoed throughout the land, bringing all men and women to tears. They knew she had passed from the land of the living.'"_

The two girls were practically in tears themselves. Half-coughing, Azula laughed against Mai's shoulder. Even Mai was giggling slightly.

"_The monster, full of regret for the crime he had committed, roared, 'No!' He used his magical powers to revive the beautiful girl, placing her next to her prince, whom he had untied. Cradling her body, the handsome man said, 'My love, you are alive again! Marry me, precious one!'" _Azula nearly choked._ "Become the princess that you already are!"_

"Oh, come on, she was dead!"

"_In the most glorious wedding of the age, the two lovers became one. They ruled over the land with justice and heroism, living happily ever after. The end."_

Closing the book, Mai bit her lip. Her body shook with silent laughter.

Still smiling, Azula asked, "Who thought it was a good idea to write that down?"

The sick girl was still leaning on Mai, who had just noticed their contact and became slightly flushed. She handed the princess the book and got up from her place on the bed.

Azula felt curiously less comfortable now that Mai was standing. She wanted her to come back.

"Where are you going? I want you to read to me more," she said. Her face was perturbed.

Mai sat back down on the bed, and Azula handed her the book. The princess curled up next to her and ordered, "Read. Don't skip parts this time."

For the first few minutes Mai could hear Azula chuckle at especially stupid sections of the story, but soon the only sound was her narration. Azula had fallen asleep, head on her thigh. Her fingers coiled around the fabric of Mai's dress. Her face was much softer when she was sleeping; in fact, she almost looked like a nice person.

Putting the book down, Mai leaned against the pillows and relaxed. She was beginning to like Azula's sickness. It made the princess stop burning long enough to be warm.

xxxxx

A/N: Sporking Mary Sues is great fun. This chapter isn't especially fluffy, but I never saw these two having a sticky-sweet relationship anyway. Haha. Next time.

PS- I love when bad characters end every sentence with an exclamation point. (!)


	12. Sucker Punch: Tyluki

**Sucker Punch**

_Tyluki: Ty LeexSuki_

Training with the Kyoshi Warriors had been more fun than Ty Lee imagined it could be. They were so energetic! All day they could fight and condition or even meditate with such ardor that Ty Lee felt she was finally at home. It was like the circus, but more concentrated to what she enjoyed doing.

They trained five days a week, with one free day and one voluntary practice time with Suki. Few girls went to the non-mandatory practice, but Ty Lee had been a faithful participant since her arrival. Usually, she and Suki were the only two, so they didn't just practice in the ways of Kyoshi, but also Ty Lee's qi blocking.

It worked perfectly. Ty Lee needed to work with the fans and contact, while Suki needed to work on her flexibility and pressure points.

When they were alone, they liked to practice outside to build up a sweat.

Neither would admit it was to see the other girl strip down to her undergarments.

It started as friendly competition too. They were so well matched that their sparring began to push them to whole new levels. Moves that would have brought them to their knees before were now child's play. They relished the feeling.

Today they were sparring in high grass that would have tickled their feet if they weren't so focused.

Ty Lee attacked with a high kick that Suki ducked beneath. She threw a flurry of punches in return, but Ty Lee back stepped quickly. Just as Ty Lee was about to spin kick, her left ankle rolled across a thick rock and she stumbled forward.

She stumbled forward at the same time Suki's fist powered through the air. They met with a sickening smack.

From her position on the ground, Ty Lee fuzzily heard words of apology from her sparring partner.

Suki was almost screaming, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no- what if I broke your nose? What if I broke your whole face?!"

She scooped up Ty Lee and carried her to a tree, setting her in the shady roots and apologizing the whole way.

The dizzy girl said, "Urnnngh. Urgh. I think I tripped." Her head felt very heavy still.

Suki placed her hands on her neck and the cheek she did not punch.

"I don't see any blood, but you're going to have a nasty shiner. Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry! Do you feel alright?" Suki was almost in tears.

"Mmmhmmm," mumbled Ty Lee. She was blacking out, but was too far gone to say anything else. Her head slumped forward and Suki caught her before she fell again.

When she woke, Ty Lee was surprised that Suki's concerned face was the first thing she saw. She was still against the tree, but Suki held her so that she wasn't rubbing against the bark anymore.

"I sucker punched you! What was I thinking? Why didn't I stop?" asked Suki. She was clearly more upset than Ty Lee.

Feeling more able to talk, Ty Lee said, "I tripped and landed on your fist. It's not your fault, and I'm feeling much better. Really." She wanted Suki to stop being so distressed.

She tried to stand.

But her legs buckled and she fell back to the roots and nearly on Suki.

Their faces had been this close only one other time. They trained early one morning, with Suki standing behind Ty Lee to help her master the fan form she struggled with. Their bodies pressed together and the Fire Nation girl turned to say something, making their noses brush. They lingered just a moment too long for it to be an accident, but they did not kiss. The girls pulled away without saying anything about it.

Not this time.

Ty Lee pressed herself forward onto Suki's lips. Their hearts raced as they finally got what they wanted. Kissing was not like fighting for these two. It was a mutually beneficial because they could both win; not to mention it was much more pleasurable.

They kissed for longer than they trained that day, soon discovering the feeling of the other's tongue. They sat together under the big tree for a long time.

"So, I guess I'm saying that I tripped and landed on your lips too," said Ty Lee.

Suki placed a feathery kiss on the black-and-blue bruise next to her eye.

"I wish I hadn't hurt you."

Ty Lee shifted closer to her. She was smiling and tracing Suki's jaw line with her finger.

"If I got a kiss like that every time you punched me, I would let you beat me senseless on a daily basis."

Suki cocked an eyebrow. "I'm never going to beat you senseless."

Ty Lee said, "Not without some training at least."

They stayed under the tree for a while longer to talk, kissing whenever they were tired of the conversation. Or when they were simply in the mood to kiss.

xxxxx


	13. The Party Animals: Maitara

A/N: This is really more of a friendfic, but I still like them together. Also, Mai seems a bit OOC, but keep in mind they've been drinking. :D

**The Party Animals**

_Maitara: MaixKatara_

All things considered, it was very lucky that the Fire Lord and Avatar had girlfriends that got along with each other. Many military alliances had been ruined in the past because of gossip and petty squabbling among the respective others of generals.

Of course, the girls were always the youngest among the important social circles, so it was only natural that they gravitated toward each other. The other wives and lovers tended to huddle together in packs of estrogen that Mai found difficult to tolerate and Katara found difficult to leave. The ladies of court loved the dark-skinned Waterbender like a pet because she was so "exotic-looking and sweet!" Mai, on the other hand, garnered the pity looks and whispers of "when was the last time she saw the sun?"

But on good nights, when their boyfriends were meeting with generals and kings from around the world, the two girls would find an open couch and just talk together. When feeling risky, they would each grab a glass of wine and hope none of the older women would mention their ages. For the most part they were ignored, and this was exactly how they wanted it to be.

Mai liked that Katara was the anti-Zuko.

Katara liked that Mai was the anti-Aang.

Not that they didn't love their boyfriends, but it was nice to have someone else to talk to about their day. Their friendship surprised the nobles after their long history of animosity, but the girls never found anything strange about it.

Sipping her third glass of wine, Katara said, "You know, I never understood the purpose of an Agni Kai. That's like trying to make war for peace."

"Or have sex for chastity," said Mai. They tried to stifle a loud chortle so that none of the other women in the room would look at them.

Mai had matched Katara drink for drink and they were both slightly red in the cheeks.

"It's something about honor, but I think they're entertaining. They're barbaric and leave nasty scars," Mai said, hardly hiding her dreamy look.

"Oh. _Ooooh_," said Katara with an impish grin. "I see why you like Zuko so much. You're into tough guys!"

Mai swirled her wine, "Well, you're into bald guys."

"He's just so shiny!" Katara squealed. Mai laughed again before taking both of their glasses to pour some more wine.

She bumped against a table and quickly glanced back at Katara. Her face was full of laughter as she said, "Don't let me fall over. These bitches will never let me hear the end of it."

Covering her mouth at the sound of Mai's profanity, Katara nodded sheepishly and hoped no one heard the remark. It secretly made her happy though.

Handing Katara her glass, Mai said, "Are you feeling this wine yet? I'm pretty sure I'm tipsy, so no more after this. We'll be flat on our asses by the end of the night."

Katara giggled and repeated, "Hehe. Ass."

The first of the generals returned to pick up his wife, a snooty old woman with a minor lisp that was too funny to ignore, and signaled that the meeting was over. Soon the rest of the women were filing out with their men, leaving Katara and Mai still drinking on the sofa.

This was normal. Iroh usually kept Aang and Zuko longer to plan for the next time they met. Or just to chat.

Meanwhile, Katara had found a fluffy cushion and shoved it in the back of her dress, giving her the appearance of an elderly woman with a rather large back-side.

"Phfff. You look like that old coot with the crazy hair," said Mai. She was sprawled across the couch, one leg slung over the back.

Katara feigned a wheezy old voice as she hobbled next to Mai, "Young whippersnapper! Get off my lawn! I'll have my grandsons knock you a new one right in the caboodle!"

At this, Mai dropped her empty wine glass and let out the most powerful "HA" that Katara could imagine.

She'd never heard Mai laugh at the top of her lungs. It was a shriek-laugh so loud and frightening that she dropped her act and stared mouth agape.

It was also very contagious. The girls laughed until their sides hurt and eyes welled up with tears. After a few minutes, they cooled down and sat together in silence.

"We should never, ever drink again. Ever," said Mai.

"I know," said Katara. "I'm exhausted."

Not bothering to adjust from the rather compromising situation they were currently laying in, they drifted off into a fitful sleep. Mai lay pressed beneath Katara, legs twisted together, faces touching, and hands resting wherever there was space.

Iroh was the first to return, not particularly surprised to find them snuggling. He picked up the wine glasses and set them on a table, crossing his arms.

Zuko and Aang walked in, not handling the situation as calmly as Iroh.

"What were they doing?!" choked Zuko.

Iroh grunted, "Canoodling."

Zuko looked at Aang, rather confused and a bit scared.

But the Avatar grinned back, "Score."

xxxxx

A/N: Lol. Canoodling. Thanks for the reviews; you guys are great. These were pretty much all the ships I had in mind, but I've gotten a better response than I thought I would. Any requests for more crack!ships?


	14. Winner: Yuzula

**Winner**

_Yuzula: YuexAzula_

It was not a peace treaty that brought the Fire Lord's advisor and Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe together. It was more of a threat, but still, the soldier and military advisor were forced to discuss their future.

Arnook brought his daughter Yue to see the Fire Nation, hoping it would be a sign of good spirits to have her meet the daughter of the Fire Lord. They were only eleven and ten respectively, but he believed in the gentle purity of the girls to lead their nations to peace.

This was a mistake; the young Fire Nation princess was violent and pushy. Still, he left them together thinking that Yue might be able to sway her mindset.

They sat in a garden, Yue admiring the flowers and Azula burning small twigs. Earlier Yue had tried to start a conversation, but the Firebender was much more interested in scaring nearby birds. She was rather jealous of the white-haired girl with pretty blue eyes and dark skin, so she didn't feel the urge to grace her with answers.

"Do you train very often?" asked Yue, glancing at her flames.

Azula sneered, "Every day. My bending will be perfect and I will win every battle. No one will defeat me."

"Ah," said Yue. "So winning is everything to your family?"

The revulsion was evident in the younger girl's face. She hissed, "If you don't succeed, it makes you a loser. I'm not a loser. I'm a winner, and I will do more with my power than you ever could."

The Water Tribe girl only smiled, a hint of sorrow touching her lips.

"I am not a powerful person, Princess Azula, but I can still do great things."

The white-haired child took her leave of the garden, kissing Azula on the cheek before she left. The Firebender did not understand her gesture, so she decided to hate the girl instead of contemplating her words.

Arnook and Yue returned home, one more successful, albeit unknowingly, than the other.

Years later, when Yue had ascended to her position as the Moon Spirit and passed through the world of the living, Azula watched the night sky from her cage-like room in the asylum.

The moon was bright, lighting up her room and casting shadows.

It was when she watched her own silhouette pacing that she ultimately understood.

Yue was the winner.

xxxxx

A/N: Not as fluffy again, but these two could have only met as children. And kid!Azula was a beeyotch.


	15. The Other Woman: Katuki

**The Other Woman**

_Katuki: KataraxSuki_

The night was full of sounds from the creaking house and chirping crickets. Katara lay awake in her room, twisting in her sheets and sighing as if someone could hear her. The Kyoshi Warriors were kind enough to give them a place to spend the night until they moved on, and Katara wondered if maybe they would be awake this late. Especially Suki. She really hoped Suki would still be up, but couldn't name why.

She slipped out of the room into the wooden hall, but found that she was still alone. It was cold in the house, so she wrapped up in her old furs to just sit in the hallway.

The sound of footsteps woke her from her near-sleep several minutes later. Katara barely saw a female shape moving toward her in the dark hall.

"Sokka," said the girl. "Is that you? I thought I heard something." She approached in the night, seeing the furred body against the wall. Katara said nothing, recognizing Suki, but still unsure of herself.

"Are you cold? I can get you some blankets." Suki bent at her hips to be face-to-face with the hall-dweller. "Why aren't you answering me, Sokka?"

Under her hood, Katara knew she would have to respond, but was overwhelmed with the urge to remain silent. When Suki mentioned her brother it made Katara sad. But again, she did not understand it.

That was the problem around Suki. Katara never comprehended a thing. She wanted to be around her, watch her fight, keep her safe, and see her smile. She wanted her to be happy, but that meant Sokka was in the picture, and for some reason, that felt wrong.

Katara said, "Do you usually walk around the house this late?"

Taken aback by a girl's voice, Suki stood erect again. She said lowly, "Katara, I didn't know that was you. Are you alright?"

"I'm restless. It happens when I get nervous." She folded her arms and sniffled.

"Are you nervous about your friends?" she asked.

The Waterbender did not answer.

Crouching in front of Katara, Suki said, "Whatever it is, I know you're a very strong person, Katara. You would never let anything bad happen to your friends. I think that's such a noble way to act. You're very noble." She came closer, still very serious, "Can I help you with anything?"

Heart flickering, Katara felt that the darkness had become some sort of cover to make her brave. She felt bold for just a moment, and leaned forward.

Their mouths touched, neither one of them pulling back, until Katara gently breathed, "Can you pretend that never happened?"

The distance between their lips was miniscule when Suki responded, "Do I have to?"

The Waterbender leaned away, suddenly very upset with her actions. The darkness had betrayed her.

She rose to go back in her room. Suki followed, now completely confused. When Katara turned around saying, "Sokka would be furious," her voice was so heartbreaking it made Suki want to cry.

The door closed, leaving Suki in the hall, breathing hard, and Katara in the room, wiping tears from her pillow.

The door clicked open.

Suki stood silently, watching Katara stare back.

She said, "What just happened, Katara? I know you're not going to sleep tonight. I won't either." The other girl could not find the words to describe her turmoil; a choked sigh made its way from her lungs.

Suki did not wait for another answer, crawling in to the bed next to the crying girl. She wrapped her arm around her waist and touched the hair above her forehead.

"Suki, I- I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so sorry. Please, you don't have to stay," struggled Katara.

The Kyoshi girl kissed her hand lightly. "Do you want me to leave?"

Katara shook her head.

"I'll stay then," she whispered. "Hey, at least we'll be warm this way, right?"

That night they pressed together, Suki holding Katara, touching her forehead against the base of her neck. And they slept very well.

They did not speak about that night until nearly half a year later. Katara continued her life with Aang after the war, and Suki stayed with Sokka. However, it became very clear to both of them that they were not happy in their relationships.

Sneaking out into the other's room, they would spend nights together, wrapped in the sheets. They longed for physical contact during the day, seeing each other from across a courtyard or dining hall. Sometimes Katara would brush her fingers along Suki's arm if no one could see, eliciting a small blush.

It did not take long for the Waterbender to break up with her boyfriend. Poor Aang could find no way to console himself, until he turned to Toph for comfort. Katara was happy to see them together.

Suki took much longer to leave Sokka. At night, when she was buried in Katara's embrace she would sometimes cry and apologize to her secret lover. She never wanted Katara to be the "other woman," but could not tear herself away from the girl's brother. She was afraid to hurt the young man who had saved her life so many times.

Katara understood, and was in no rush to push Suki away from him, but their secrets were becoming harder to keep. Other people started to notice the way they looked at each other. Mai and Zuko pulled Katara aside one evening, seeming very nervous and unwilling to explain.

After several long moments, Mai said, "You can't do this to your brother. It's not fair."

Zuko nodded despondently.

He said, "If you love her, you need to be honest about it. Wait for her. Let her break up with Sokka before you start seeing her again."

Near tears, Katara agreed. She told Suki that she would not let her be unfaithful to the boy she was dating, but would wait until her heart was free again.

The depression hit Suki very hard. Living without seeing Katara was like trying to fight without arms or legs. She couldn't take it anymore, and made her decision. Slouching to Sokka's room, she knocked on his door with a grimace. She told him everything.

Sokka did not handle this information well. But he handled it.

He was furious with his sister for about a week, but she begged him for forgiveness until he couldn't stand to see her so unhappy anymore. Suki and Katara needed each other.

Besides, once he was on the market again, Ty Lee was practically attached to his arm.

The burden of secrecy had been lifted, leaving the girls with just themselves for the first time. They could kiss, and did so often, and spend the nights together without worrying that they would be caught.

They sat against a wall, much like their first nighttime meeting, with Katara leaning into Suki's body.

"I have something to tell you," murmured Suki. She looked down into bright blue eyes.

"That night on Kyoshi Island- I knew it wasn't Sokka in the hall. I knew it was you. I thought if I pretended it was him, I could accidentally kiss you. But you did all the work for me."

Katara smiled, wanting to laugh. "I should have figured. Honestly, I thought you might slap me. But I'm really glad you kissed back instead." They cuddled closer and watched the stars from a window.

That night they each said, "I love you" for the first time before going to bed.

xxxxx


	16. Got Ya: Azubee

**Got Ya**

_Azubee: AzulaxSmellerbee_

Her own blade would have split her lips if they had not been partially opened in fear. Leaning unstably backwards, Smellerbee scrambled in the dirt to face the Fire Nation girl who swung her own swords.

Smellerbee had come across the little threesome in the forest and challenged their leader to a fight, hoping she could tell Longshot later that she took down Fire Nation soldiers single-handedly.

Big mistake.

The girl could Firebend, but wasn't using her abilities just yet. As far as she was concerned, the filthy peasant girl (boy?) was just too much fun to taunt.

Azula spun midair, catching Smellerbee on the collarbone with the heel of her foot. A loud snap confirmed that it was broken. The Freedom Fighter gasped, trying to drag her body away from her grinning enemy.

"Slow. Very messy. You should train harder," drawled Azula. She stuck the swords into the ground at her feet. "And never let go of your weapon. Even beginners know that, but I can't say the same for cheap imitations of warriors. I mean, you just failed miserably."

Smellerbee licked her lips, one hand clutching her collarbone, the other shaking in the dirt. The Firebender circled her like a vulture, taking slow, lazy steps.

While Azula insulted her, Smellerbee thought of a Jet-worthy plan. She prayed silently that it would work, falling in a huddle at Azula's feet.

"Please don't kill me," choked Smellerbee. The princess stopped moving and grimaced.

"I didn't think you were a beggar too." She faced the injured girl, slightly pleased at the sight of her weakness.

Crawling up the front of Azula's armor, Smellerbee panted, "Please, please, have mercy! I'll do anything for you! Anything!" She was almost eye-level with the Firebender, breathing just under her chin.

Azula narrowed her eyes, but let the smaller girl dangle against her body.

Much more quietly, Smellerbee repeated, "Anything."

She could feel the warmth of her opponent beneath the armor and decided to make her move.

Their lips locked firmly in place, Smellerbee holding Azula's neck and head. She released her grip for just a second, pulling back to look at the princess' surprised face.

Smiling, Smellerbee said, "Got ya, bitch." She reared back and slammed her forehead against Azula's nose. A snap and quick flow of blood confirmed that they were now equal in broken bones. Not wasting another second, the Freedom Fighter ran away from the flames and screams. She stopped just long enough to grab her swords before hauling off into the forest.

As she ran, she couldn't help but wonder if Longshot would believe her story, still tasting the rage on her lips.

xxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the gaps between updates, but thanks for still reading. I just wanna give Smellerbee a high five. Also, I love picturing broken-nose!Azula.


	17. Over the River: Tyara

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. This chapter and the next are sort of connected by plot, and this one's pretty sugary sweet. Just a fair warning. Have fun.

**Over the River**

_Tyara: Ty LeexKatara_

The storm had come more quickly than either party anticipated. It swept across the lowland plains with such force that entire trees were uprooted and homes were flattened and flooded. The rain made it so easy to be separated from a group that it was no surprise that nearly a dozen people wandered the Hung La forest with looks of confusion.

Night would soon be falling, and laying on the sharp rocks of the bank of the Hung La River was Ty Lee.

She had been tossed from Azula's war balloon early in the gusts of wind, and found herself lucky to be alive and coherent on the ground. She had no idea what happened to Azula, Mai, or the two nameless soldiers that had traveled with her.

She arched her back, trying to move from her crumpled position under the sheets of rain. A look at her knees and palms revealed more blood than she was used to seeing. Ty Lee twisted again, yelping slightly, and realized that her back was deeply cut as well.

_The rocks, _she thought. _I landed on the rocks. _

It was dark when she started crying. The rain and tears washed down her face as she contemplated being alone in the forest.

Not so far away, Katara curled under a rock, picking twigs and pebbles out of her hair. Appa had thrown his riders after nearly being struck by lighting during the storm. The last thing she heard on her descent was her brother screaming her name, but she blacked out when she slammed into a layer of thick trees.

Now she could see a dark shape move occasionally by the river. It scared her to think that it might be an animal, but long moments of staring revealed a well-defined human body. A small girl, in fact.

"Toph?" She whispered, poking her head under the rain. She stumbled to the person, stepping gently on the rocks to protect her feet. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was not her Earthbender friend.

The acrobat, Azula's ally, flinched at Katara's appearance and tried to drag herself away. Katara watched her shiver and pant, soaking her clothes with more rain and blood. The Waterbender thought she looked like a wounded animal.

"Stop moving," she said. "We need to get you off the rocks."

Ty Lee whimpered, but offered no resistance when Katara lifted her up and half-carried her to the overhanging rock shelter. She set her down, bending the rain out of their clothes, and formed a water sphere in her fingers.

Ty Lee cringed again, imagining her Water Whip, but Katara said, "I'm going to heal you. Don't worry; it won't hurt."

Her hands were cold from the weather, but soothing to Ty Lee, who had still not spoken. She was almost asleep when a crack of thunder startled her awake again. Katara was almost finished, having only Ty Lee's knee to still fix.

The Fire Nation girl closed her eyes again and whispered, "I don't want to fight you when I'm better, so I'll just leave if that's alright with you."

Katara removed her hands, having finished her task, and pressed them together for warmth. "We don't need fight. And you should stay out of the rain. You're still shivering."

"Azula would want us to fight, even though you helped me," she said sadly.

Katara sat next to her, "Azula isn't here. So I guess we're not fighting."

Ty Lee closed her mouth to stop her teeth from chattering. She surveyed the tall Waterbender and wondered if she was always this good-hearted. Azula would never help an enemy, after all, but she had heard this girl speak to her friends with gentle words and deep concern. It was a whole new world for Ty Lee, who had been routinely abused by the people she trusted. She shivered violently.

Katara scooted closer. "Your name is Ty Lee, right? I'm Katara from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Hi," said Ty Lee, beginning to smile. "Thanks for helping me. I landed on the rocks pretty hard."

Katara chuckled, "I noticed that. Does anything still hurt?"

Shaking her head, Ty Lee said, "No, I'm just cold."

The Waterbender slid right next to Ty Lee, pressing their arms and legs together. She said, "In the South Pole it gets pretty cold at night. Sometimes it's easier to sleep with someone warm than be alone and freezing. Well, that's what my mother used to say." Her eyes glazed over a bit, as if she were trying to remember something from a long time ago.

Ty Lee said cheerily, "Your mother was a smart woman then. I'm warmer already!"

Katara smiled back, almost forgetting that she was pressed against a Fire Nation soldier. She said, "I remember we used to play this game that Sokka hated. He's my brother."

Ty Lee remembered him, thinking indistinctly that Katara was much prettier than he was.

"My mom and dad would give me kisses because it would make me laugh. I think it was to warm me up though. Sokka didn't want to act like a baby, so he would always blush and try to get away, but my mom would kiss him anyway," she sighed. "It was a fun game and I guess I never realized it was for warmth until now."

The rain poured loudly against their rock, but the girls stayed silent for several minutes.

Katara shivered.

Snuggling closer, Ty Lee said, "I'm still cold too."

She rested her mouth on Katara's shoulder. She was a bit surprised by the overwhelming urge she had to kiss the healer. Her lips met the dark skin very gently and lingered, washing warm breath on her arm.

Ty Lee asked, "Are you warmer?"

Katara turned to face her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She replied, "Are you?"

They blushed together in the dark. Ty Lee nuzzled her cheek against Katara's neck as she moved even closer together.

"We can just play the kissing game until we're warm," said Ty Lee. She kissed her lips until Katara pressed back, leaning forward. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing more deeply and suddenly not minding the cold air around them.

They laced fingers sometime in the night while Ty Lee used Katara's arms as a blanket. The Waterbender said, "I don't think the kissing game normally works that way."

"I like our version better, but I bet your brother won't," Ty Lee giggled. Katara laughed with her, trying not to think about seeing her brother tomorrow. They passed the stormy night, kissing occasionally, until dawn woke them.

The sky was cloudy, and Sokka and Aang wandered beneath it, calling for the female members of their party. They came across Katara, still beneath the rock, smiling dazedly at the Hung La forest.

They didn't see Ty Lee running through the trees, half-wishing she could have stayed with her enemy.

xxxxx

A/N: Get ready for some Tophzula next. And maybe a mudfight. Read and review!


	18. Through the Woods: Tophzula

A/N: As I was writing this I remembered that Toph is like 12. So let's just pretend she's older and I'm not a creep. Also, the chapter before this involved a storm that everyone gets separated in. This is the same storm plot, and is totally not canon.

XXXXX

**Through the Woods**

Tophzula: TophxAzula

The only thing visible through the thick trees and heavy rain was a dark shape standing somewhere to Azula's right. She could sometimes see movement when she used her peripheral vision, but staring directly at the darkness seemed to make it melt away.

Toph, having a great deal of trouble feeling vibrations through the muddy ground, could barely make out a blob (which she assumed was human) off to her left. It wasn't until the blob spoke that Toph realized it was the Fire Nation princess standing in the rain.

"Identify yourself," she shouted sternly. "By order of Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

Toph grinned, letting water seep into her mouth. _She has no idea who I am_, she thought.

Slowly covering herself in mud, Toph called back in a sweet voice, "Can you help me? I was lost in the storm. I don't know where my parents are." She swiped mud across her face, completely hiding her identity.

Azula scoffed. "Did you misunderstand, peasant? I'm a princess. I don't have time to find your mommy and daddy." She trudged closer to the small shape, no longer feeling threatened.

"Do you wear a crown? Can I touch it?" Toph sang out, still pouring mud over herself.

Azula came closer, hands on her hips and hair plastered to her wet forehead.

"Of course I don't wear a crown. How foolish. Crowns are only to be used in the palace for special occasions. How old are you, peasant?"

Thinking for a moment, Toph said, "I'm seven, but I know how to get out of the forest."

The girls were barely ten feet apart now, but the rain was so extreme that only their shapes were visible. Azula saw a muddy young girl looking directly at her. Toph crouched, still trying find Azula's exact location through the slop.

"I order you to show me the way out," commanded Azula.

Snorting, Toph said, "I order you to stop being a bitch, Princess A-lizard." Waving her arms, she sent a column of mud blasting into the Firebender's face.

Azula, now sprawled on her back, spat mud from her mouth. She jumped into a fighting stance, and sent a blue-flamed kick in Toph's direction. Unfortunately for her, the rain stopped it from reaching her target.

"Damn it!" she shrieked. Azula wasted no time charging the smaller girl.

Sensing movement, but still unsure of distances, Toph was practically as blind as a bat. Azula tackled her hard, driving a knee into her stomach. Losing her wind, Toph took another quick punch to the face before grabbing hold of her attacker's arms.

The girls quickly traded their years of exact training for back-alley brawling techniques.

Toph sent them both rolling in the mud, fighting for dominance. Azula was bigger and stronger, easily pinning the Earthbender. She grabbed hold of her throat and hissed, "I see you now, Bei Fong. You're one of the Avatar's cowards. That was a low-down dirty trick you just pulled. I expected more from you."

Toph was turning blue beneath her mask of mud. She reared back with all her strength and punched Azula in the neck. It was a cheap shot, but the Firebender fell off of her with a gasp.

"You like it messy then?" asked Toph raggedly through deep breaths. "I can give it to ya messy."

Still gripping her neck in one hand, Azula grabbed a handful of mud and slung it at her enemy. It loudly plopped in Toph's face, sending her reeling backwards.

The princess jumped on top of her again, "I prefer it rough, so let's play." She threw an elbow, catching Toph below the jaw.

The blind girl dizzily scrambled to find the latches of Azula's armor, ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth. She unhooked them, leaving the Firebender's body unprotected in their struggle.

She punched the princess in the ribs and pounded the back of her head as she fell. Facedown in the mud with Toph sitting on top of her, Azula struggled to find air. With a quick movement, she bucked her hips and came face-up again. Toph straddled her, not releasing the grip of her wrists.

"I'm declaring myself the winner," said Toph. She bent down and suddenly kissed Azula harshly. She bit the Azula's lower lip with a smile. "That means I'm on top."

Opening her mouth in surprise, Azula could do nothing but ask, "Is that what you were fighting for?"

Raising a rock in her fist, Toph slammed it on the princess, rendering her unconscious. Still sitting on her opponent, Toph giggled, "Yep."

When they found Azula still unconscious in the Hung La forest, she had a very red lip and a nasty bump on her forehead. They never figured out how her armor came off.

XXXXX

A/N: Hahaha. Super chemistry. They would be a fun pair to handcuff together.


	19. Daisy: Yutara

A/N: Sorry it's been 500 years since an update. I present to you… Water Tribe Lovin. Read and review.

XXXXX

**Daisy**

_YuexKatara: Yutara_

Yue had never felt more helpless in her life. Her parents were keeping secrets, her fiancée only cared about her status, and a new love interest kept making her life harder. Of course there was also a war to concern her, not to mention her people's welfare. Or should she be more worried about the fate of the Avatar? Or perhaps be trying to make an alliance with the Fire Nation? Even when she prayed to the Moon Spirit, La, she felt like she was only talking to herself.

But the worst part of her current situation was the fact that she had a terrible crush. Every day she watched the Waterbender with such admiration that she was certain the other girl would confront her about it. Yue was slightly disappointed that she never did.

At the height of the sun, Yue would walk behind Master Pakku's school and hope that no one saw her. This was when Katara, the brown-haired bender, would practice her stances in the yard.

Today she stood with her head tilted back, eyes closed in the sunlight, doing nothing in particular. Yue peered from around the icy walls of the school. She shuffled closer.

The noise of her feet made Katara's eyes fly open in curiosity. She smiled at her spectator. "Hello, Princess," she said cheerfully.

Yue stammered, "Hello, Katara. I was just… coming to see how you were enjoying your training."

With almost a sigh, she said, "It's going well I guess. Master Pakku is a very grumpy old man, but I suppose you know all about that, don't you, Princess?"

Her wide blue eyes caught Yue off-guard. She stumbled for words again, "Ah, yes. He's grumpy and… old." She paused. "You don't have to keep calling me Princess. Yue is fine."

Katara patted the front of her coat, letting the powdery snow fall to her feet. "It's just, you're exactly like how a princess should be. Or, at least, how I always pictured one."

Yue blushed, "I'm sure you never imagined a girl with white hair."

She laughed, "Not exactly, but it fits you so well! Aang was just telling me how he thought we looked alike except for our hair color. I kept saying I'm not nearly as pretty."

Brushing off Katara's compliment, Yue asked, "Would you like to walk me back to the palace?" The Waterbender quickly agreed and took Yue's arm in her own, like an escort.

"You know, in the Southern Water Tribe there were no girls my age. I only had the older women and my Gran-Gran to talk to," said Katara. "It's a relief to know that I'm not a freak or something. Girls like me are around and actually want to talk to me."

"I feel the same way!" Yue blurted. "All the girls here are afraid to talk to me because I'm a princess. Or maybe it's because of the way I look. I think it frightens them."

The snow crunched beneath their moccasins as Yue silently berated herself for saying something so awkward. How could someone respond to a statement like that?

"That's weird," laughed Katara. "Are they afraid of flowers and babies, too?" They approached Yue's door without noticing. Katara was still joking about the Northern Water Tribe girls. "I didn't realize it was customary here to be afraid of things that were pretty. You're about as scary as a daisy!"

Yue smiled in spite of herself. "Maybe it's because we don't see a lot of flowers up here. Daisies are pretty frightening the first time they pop out of the ground," she giggled.

They unlinked their arms and Katara took a step back. It bothered Yue that they were no longer touching. And, although she was not in the habit of lying, she said, "You know, it's customary to kiss the princess goodbye." She was surprised by how quickly the words left her mouth. They didn't even sound like a lie.

"Oh, well, um… I guess I have a lot to learn," Katara replied. She leaned forward and quickly kissed Yue on the lips. They both felt much warmer, perhaps because of their now pinkish cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Yue's voice was soft, but left no room for argument.

The Waterbender nodded, still slightly dazed. "Yes, tomorrow."

Watching her crush walk away, Yue could not help but be pleased. She was a princess, after all. Who had the right to make her feel helpless when she had conquered her terrible teenage hormones? Compared to that, everything else seemed easy to manage.


	20. We Never Met: Kyrsa

A/N: This story is very different than the rest of them. It's complete crack (mostly because one half of the couple is dead.) These ladies are both minor characters, but I couldn't resist a chance for the mothers to have the limelight. By the way, Kya is the mother of Sokka and Katara. It's her POV.

XXXXX

**We Never Met**

KyaxUrsa

I am dead now, but perhaps it's for the best. I can see you now and know that we would have been great friends. We would have been more than great friends. If only we had met when we were younger, when we were both beautiful. Before our husbands, the men we both loved in very different ways.

I see that you hide in the deep forests of the Earth Kingdom. You are alone, and no longer call yourself Ursa. This is a terrible shame. Your name was always so unique and filled with fire and strength. If we had met, you would say that mine was a name like a freshwater stream on a sunny day. You would stroke my hair and I would admire your golden eyes until it was dark in our safe place.

But we never met.

Instead, you found a handsome fiend and I found a good-hearted replacement. In some ways I am glad that I never met your husband, the Fire Lord. I would have killed him for his sins against such a perfect creature. You bore children that could wear your lovely face. Or, at least, a son that could wear half of it. Your daughter resembled the monster more.

I can watch my own children now, and you cannot watch yours. You hear tidbits of information, mostly negative, when you travel through towns. This pains you, but at least you know they are alive. If I were there with you, things would be different. I would hold you closely and wipe away the frowns that taint your face. We would love each other so deeply that there could be nothing else to fear. We could save our children together.

But we never met, we never spoke, we never kissed, we never loved each other.

And every day I wish we had.

XXXXX


	21. Up and Coming: Moph

A/N: Get ready for some mindless femslash smut. It's non-explicit, but not along the lines of what I usually write. Read and review!

XXXXX

**Up and Coming **

Moph: MaixToph

After she and Zuko had mutually split, Mai heard countless words of advice pass her ears. Visitors came and went from her chambers trying to cheer her, usually accomplishing nothing but failure in their conversations.

But then the short Earthbender had come in, not even knocking, and asked without prelude, "You're single now?"

Mai answered in the affirmative, and the nineteen-year-old had returned every day since then to talk.

Even now, Mai is not clear on what happened. Through the course of weeks and months, the young women had continued the meetings, and they talked about everything under the sun, much to Mai's satisfaction. Toph never apologized for anything, which was a great departure from Zuko, whose words and actions resonated with regret at any given moment. He had never forgiven himself for his actions with his ex-girlfriend.

Toph, however, was infuriating. She could get under Mai's skin like no one else. She was not gentle, but it fit her so well. Mai enjoyed it when she was around. And soon, for reasons unknown, they started inching closer together. And kissing.

And things got strange. The let their hands wander, and let their voices stop mid-syllable when their breathing became labored.

It was not love. Not exactly. But it was something, and they both liked it.

Late in the afternoon, Toph sauntered into Mai's chambers, leaning against the doorpost, as was her custom.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said.

"What do you want?" asked Mai from her desk. She set down the scroll she had been reading.

"Easy, Giggles. I just wanted to ask you a favor." Mai's lips curled into a sneer, not that Toph could see it. This was how it always started.

"What is it?"

The Earthbender removed a thick green ribbon from her belt. "Put this on," she commanded. "So we can both be blind." It slid through her hand.

Mai stood up to face her. The ribbon was a new addition to their meetings. She asked, "Are you asking me to physically handicap myself to sate your sexual fantasies?"

Toph smiled, "Absolutely."

"Good," Mai responded, turning so Toph could tie the ribbon over her eyes. She yanked it back slowly, making Mai extend her neck.

Toph breathed along the length of her pale skin. She said, "Just imagine what a precarious situation you would be in if we were still enemies." Her lips pressed down.

Mai hummed softly. "You could snap my neck."

"I could do a lot of things."

Her hands released the tied ribbon, leaving room to explore the area around the shoulders and collarbone of Mai, who did her best not to sigh at the touches.

The newly blinded girl said, "You know, these circumstances are unfair to me. You were born blind and it has never hindered you. For me it _is _a handicap. Perhaps we should even the playing field and bind your hands. Or maybe gag you."

"Or both," said Toph between kisses.

"With my knives," grinned Mai. She pressed her back against Toph, who had recently managed undo the hair that sat so neatly on Mai's head.

She chuckled, "That might hurt a bit." Her arms slid around Mai's hips.

The older woman turned, still blind, and clutched the front of Toph's robes. She growled, "Only if I want it to." Then she harshly pressed their lips together, not needing to see the distance between them.

With a slight gasp, they pulled apart. Toph whispered, "Now, now, Mai. You're going to bruise me with those lips. You know what a delicate little flower I am. We must be more careful."

She shoved Mai onto her bed with a laugh. Grabbing her foot, Toph drew her fingers from Mai's ankle to mid-thigh. She shivered at the contact, and the Earthbender felt her heart rate rise.

Mai hooked her leg around Toph's knees, forcing her downward onto her. They were face to face again.

Mai twisted her body, pressing herself on top of her partner. The ribbon-bound girl bit Toph's earlobe. She stopped only long enough to say, "I've decided that tomorrow you will wear my stiletto heels. And then you can truly be blind… and unable to walk."

In response, Toph arched her back quickly, pinning Mai beneath her again.

"Aye aye, Captain," she said. "But until then, you're blind and I'm not." Her hands deftly untied the knotted robe around Mai's waist, spreading her hand across the white skin of her stomach.

Feeling very pleased with the turn of events, Mai replied, "So be it."

XXXXX


	22. Gone Crazy: Yuki

A/N: My apologies for the absurd lack of updates! This is the last one-shot for the series, so give me a review about your final thoughts. Have a favorite chapter?

XXXXX

**Gone Crazy **

_Yuki: SukixYue _

It's not so terrible to lose your mind when the hallucinations are so wonderful, or at least that's what Suki has come to believe as she sits in her dark cell. She curls her legs closer to her chest, resting her cheek on her knees, and lets her eyes lazily drift closed. Her favorite imaginary friend may not return tonight, but Suki hopes for the visit from her white-haired spirit girl. She likes to pretend her name is Yue, perhaps because of Kyoshi's ancient name for the moon.

The first time the spirit arrived, Suki could do nothing but weep in her scorching room at the Boiling Rock, adding to the symphony of screaming inmates. Sheer purity radiated from the blue-eyed girl with her untainted clothing and demure smile and she overwhelmed the abused warrior.

They would sit together in the night, and sometimes Suki would let herself be weak and cry into Yue's shoulders, and Yue would just hold her close and let the tears flow away. On other nights, when Suki was too injured to move, the spirit would say nothing at all, but let her power heal the blackened flesh and bleeding fingers until she fell asleep. Suki poured out her hopes and fears and stories to her friend on many occasions, leaving her feeling empty on the nights that Yue did not return. It was the same during the daylight hours, Suki was always alone.

Suki believes now that she is insane, and chuckles at the thought.

A bright light illuminates her room for a split second and Suki sighs, "Thank you for coming again."

The voice rings out like bells, "Are you well today, Suki?"

The Kyoshi girl faces her visitor, face wrenched in a new kind of pain, as she replies, "My back is burned." Gliding across the searing cell, Yue wraps her cool arms around the back of the prisoner with a gentleness that Suki is no longer familiar with. She shivers at the contact, reveling in the strange sensation of her skin being healed.

Yue says, "You were very strong today." She brushes back the brown bangs from Suki's face and plants a kiss on her forehead. The prisoner presses their faces together, absorbing the coolness from her skin, and whispers, "Please don't leave me here." The spirit girl curls their fingers together as she idly watches the light of the corridor creep under the door.

"Do you really think you're crazy?" she asks.

"I see a moon-spirit in my cell when I'm scared." Suki shifted to rest her head in her lap, "I must be."

"When you get out of here and you still see me, will you think you're crazy?"

Suki reaches up to touch her white hair, feeling suddenly like she needs to hold on to her nightly visitor. "You'll still come see me, won't you?" Yue looks down sadly and lays on the dirty mat right next to Suki, pressing their bodies together. Suki thinks it seemed almost sacrilegious to let such clean, holy clothing touch the filth, but her robes never darkened from the dirt.

After a silent moment, she responds, "You won't need me in the same way that you do now." She feels Suki laugh through the rise and fall of her chest. "I'll still need you," the warrior says firmly. Her warm lips meet Yue's cold ones very softly. The princess sighs into her mouth, and when Suki releases, she rests her next to her, suddenly happy for no reason at all.

"I'm definitely crazy," Suki grins.

"You just kissed a moon spirit," ponders Yue.

"You just liked it."

The blue-eyed girl curls up her lips and weaves her arm through Suki's. She presses her cold lips to the girl's temple, "You think I'm imaginary, so it doesn't really matter what I like. The _real _question is about what _you_ like."

With those words, Suki decides she is allowed to revel in her madness a little bit longer.

XXXXX

A/N2: I just noticed that Yue is Edward Cullen.


End file.
